The cabin or “cab” of a truck is an enclosed space where the operator (or driver) is seated when operating a vehicle. Today, long-haul truck cabs often include many amenities that enhance comfort of a driver. These amenities include air conditioning, ergonomic seats and controls, hi-fi sound and entertainment packages, etc.
The rearward portion of some cabs often includes a sleeper compartment equipped with amenities and services which include televisions, Wi-Fi Internet access, beds and the like. A sleeper is often a separate compartment attached to the cab where the driver can rest while not driving. Sleeper units can range from a simple bunk compartment to a spacious “apartment-on-wheels.”
Because space is limited within the sleeper portion of a cab, many appliances and the like have been reduced in size to accommodate and maximize space. Similarly, furnishings are strategically designed to optimize the limited space available in a cab. There exists a need to continue to develop space-saving furnishings for inside a sleeper compartment of a cab.